


Almost a Dream

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Androids, Community: spanking_world, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Massage, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian, the android cop assigned to help Detective John Kennex resolves his cases and now the personal life issues he faces as he starts remembering key elements of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost a Dream

_Note - Takes place just after the episode Perception in season One - PG15_  
  
_Written for the_ **[Free For All Kinky Comment Meme](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301356.html)** launched at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/) for their Valentine's Challenge. It last for 6 weeks and is open to members as well as non members, join in or post anonymously, I promise it will be fun :-)  


  
_John Kennex (Karl Urban) & DRN Dorian (Michael Ealy)_

 

**Almost a Dream**

 

Captain Maldonado must have seen something, being that she stuck Dorian to his side like butter on freaking bread. John wanted just a moment to himself. He wanted to breathe fresh air, be able to pop a pill anytime he felt the need, know he could close his eyes without untold horrors appearing in vivid colors to make his heart race and push him to lose his mind.

There was always a good understanding of how the mind protects itself from realities that should have been nightmares rather than memories, and nowadays, he could probably receive the help he needed if only he acknowledged it. The problem is that Detective John Kennex had spent one year relieving the destruction of his team, berating himself for the clues he'd missed, finding within himself the courage to face his shortcomings but also his unexpected will to live, to accept that while others couldn't be there for their family and friends, here he was, alive and kicking, and he better do something about that second chance.

 

He was a hard ass before, bending some rules if needed. Now he was simply an ass, ready to break them all. What he wanted was to arrest every evil roaming the streets of his city, no matter what form they took. He wouldn't say he was ready to die to do it, but life didn't have the same appeal anyway... So having Dorian shadow him, call him on his bullshit, uncensored, without the veneer of human red flags for what is appropriate conversation is starting to seriously get on his nerves. Compounded with the hitch on his synthetic leg and the lack of sleep, he wants to disappear, find a small cabin in the middle of nowhere and drown his consciousness. He knows he would come back ready to swing, if only they left him alone!

He was at his door now, and Dorian was still following him. Couldn't he see his duty stopped there? He was safe and sound in his airy apartment, on a Friday night, far from all the couples displaying their obscene happiness all over town for the simple fact someone, someday had decided to celebrate Valentine's Day and love; something he would never have again, something that like the other fools he thought would be eternal and instead shattered him to the bones.

 

Dorian pushed in... Heading to the bar he started pouring a glass for John, while the Detective stayed baffled next to his open door. He finally closed it and went to pick up his drink; looking the android in the eyes and emptying it in one go. He thought Dorian would be satisfied and leave; instead his partner crowded him again until he was backed to his large bed and Dorian pushed his leather vest past his shoulders to fall on the comforter. The DRN dropped to his knees and started removing John's service boots. Kennex didn't care anymore if he wanted to tuck him in bed he would need the rest of that bottle but he didn't mind, so he let him do it, wondering if he would steal his shoes just to make sure he will not leave the apartment drunk like a skunk. Of course, having Dorian hands at his hips, intent on removing his pants was a bit much, a man had his pride! He could do it himself! He couldn't figure out why he would but another blinding headache had him close his eyes, all color leaving his face and leaving him swaying and ready to face plant if it wasn't for Dorian sure hand on his torso.

He came back to himself in his boxer, his head pillowed on his folded arm and Dorian leaving a glass of water on his bedside table. The android was talking but he couldn't make out all the words, so John closed his eyes again and felt the bed dip at his waist. Dorian was now in t-shirt and pants, straddling him and slowly massaging his tense shoulders. John appreciated the fact, no dirty shoes were in the vicinity of his pristine sheets, the fact the knots on his muscles were disappearing, the fact he wasn't alone...

 

It was funny to realize how much he held facts dear now, no more useless fantasies. There was another body in his bed, there was someone to talk to, right here and now, so he did. Talk. Slurred memories mixed with commentaries on their latest cases, short digs at Rudy's dorky habits and then the whispered acknowledgment he felt better. The fingers massaging his scalp had been good to his migraine and helped him getting loose.  As Dorian went down along his lower limbs, finally stopping the twitch on his bad leg and right there, John found his place.

Under Dorian's ministrations he kind of forgot what he was opposed to. Dorian blanketed him, heavy and warm and silent.  John felt cocooned and cared for and the libido he thought he had long lost reared back to life. He didn't have to understand it, he just had to feel, wholly and truthfully.

He moved up a bit to give room to his cock to grow and that made Dorian presence even more imposing at his back. He tried to twist his head back but Dorian lips were there at his neck. He pushed up and was pushed back just as strongly but with a knee between his legs now to allow some humping action. He wasn't going to be denied and started to please himself, with the body above him, humping Dorian and trying to get some friction on the down movement on the bed. If he could, he'd fist himself but somehow the sentient android was holding both of his wrists tight above his head. And then they weren’t above his head anymore, they were pulled back behind him as Dorian was slowly lifting himself. John grumbled an incomprehensible complaint that was met by a stupid spank on his left buttock. That sharp little pain was actually cool, so he wiggled a bit, as much as he could in his position trapped under Dorian but that was enough to earn him another slap. This was fun!

 

John wasn’t sure about this but his funk was gone. He wasn’t out there ready to profess his love for the world or anything that silly. In the privacy of his apartment though, rediscovering the pleasure of the flesh with an android was an irony he had the humor to appreciate.

He fought to free one of his hands, he really wanted, no, needed to help things along but Dorian still held on tight, so John resolved to try to work his mattress the best way he could. It had been ages since he indulged and he wasn’t going to be denied now… He found a rhythm, much slower than he would have liked because he was dealing with Dorian’s bulk but he was growing at an impressive speed and now nothing else mattered. Neither the slight bondage nor the fact he had not thought that one through, he was that close to ask that Dorian would then help him with his fist when he instead felt the smack on his sit spot… That would certainly do! He sank on the bed, moving in sync with the well paced slaps and came. Gloriously!

Completely drowsy, he let Dorian move him around, felt him remove his boxers and felt the comforter covering him completely. It was warm, it was safe and it had been seriously fun, and sleep took him under…

 

 

The End.

_It's my first time writing in this fandom and there certainly will be improvement as I explore more and more these characters, until then any comment, correction and/or suggestion is gladly accepted._

_Crossposted at[original community](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301888.html?thread=2830144#t2830144) and [my LJ](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/47541.html)_


End file.
